


Reach!

by shadowsamurai



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Crack, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Plot What Plot, Romance, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-19
Updated: 2012-06-19
Packaged: 2017-11-08 03:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/438517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowsamurai/pseuds/shadowsamurai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When certain inhabitants of the mountain start singing, it can only mean serious trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reach!

**Author's Note:**

> All lyrics (which are highlighted by *) belong to S Club 7. Leave your brain at the door and put your imagination in gear! Oh, and in case anyone's wondering, Teal'c and his symbiote count as two, which makes seven in total!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I'm just borrowing things for a while and I promise I'll put everything back exactly how I found it when I've finished. Well, almost exactly how I found it. ;) 

SG1-SG1-SG1-SG1-SG1-SG1

Another day, another planet to investigate, another race to meet. Sam sighed as she pulled her clothes on. Sometimes a little change would be nice, although she knew she shouldn't complain. After all, sometimes the new civilisations they met wanted to be friends, and other times they shot on sight. Sometimes there'd be one moon, and sometimes three. But a rest, a way to switch her brain off…now *that* would be good, even if it was only for a few minutes.

"Come on, Carter!" Jack yelled through the door. "Woman's prerogative to be late, but not a Major's!"

Sam scowled and flung the door open. "I'm ready, sir, I was waiting for you," she retorted.

Jack looked mildly surprised. "Was it something I said?"

"No, sir." Sam sighed.

"Come on, Carter, give. What's up?"

"You'll laugh at me, sir."

Jack looked hurt. "Would I do that, Major?"

"In a heartbeat," Sam shot back. "Sir."

"Yeah, well, that's beside the point. You gonna share or not?"

"It'd be nice to have a break, sir." She glared at him. "Yes, even someone like me wants a proper holiday sometimes."

But instead of making a quip, Jack gave her a lopsided smile. "I know exactly what you mean, Carter. And just think, I came out of retirement to do this. Must be outta my mind."

Sam smiled and opened her mouth to make a sensible comment, but she found she couldn't speak. Suddenly she looked earnestly at Jacks. *"When the world leaves you feeling blue, you can count on me, I will be there for you."*

Jack stopped, startled. "Singing, Carter?"

"I-I didn't do it, sir!" Sam replied, horrified.

"I heard ya, Carter."

"Yeah, but…."

"Carter...," Jack started, but got no further. Instead, he said, *"When it seems all your hopes and dreams are a million miles away, I will reassure you,"* while gesturing all the time.

"Erm, thank you, sir," Sam said uncertainly.

"Carter," Jack told her in a pained voice, "If you *ever* mention this to *anyone*…."

"Don't worry, sir, your secret's safe with me." Sam smiled at him.

Jack didn't look reassured; in fact, he looked positively worried sick. "Yeah, until the next time you want something."

"You think I'd resort to blackmail, sir?" Sam asked. "I'm hurt."

"Yeah, sure you are, Carter," Jack replied as they walked into the gate room.

"We thought you weren't coming," Daniel said in way of greeting.

"Nice to see you too, Danny boy," Jack replied. "And I'm fine, thanks for asking."

Daniel ignored him, which was nothing new. Teal'c stood off to one side, as impassive as always. General Hammond and Doctor Fraiser were discussing something, so Jack turned to Sam.

"That did not just happen," he said in a low voice.

Sam nodded. "Don't worry, sir, I totally agree." Suddenly, her eyes widened. "Er, sir…?"

"What is it, Carter?" Jack asked wearily. "We haven't even left the gate room yet, for cryin'…." He stopped as he felt a prickle on the back of his neck and slowly he turned.

Hammond, Janet, Daniel and Teal'c had formed a line and as soon as they saw both Sam and Jack were facing them, they burst into song. *"We've got to all stick together, good friends are there for each other."*

*"Never ever ever forget that I got you,"* Jack joined in, bending a little and pointing to Sam.

*"And you got me,"* Sam replied, pointing back. Looking like they'd rather zat themselves, they joined the others.

*"So reach for stars,"* everyone sang, reaching high into the air, which was fairly easy. *"Climb every mountain higher."*

That proved a little more difficult. Hammond seemed to climb about two feet before stopping, looking like he was about to burst a vein either through exertion or contained anger. Daniel was attempting to get Teal'c to give him a piggyback, while Teal'c looked like he was contemplating the best way to kill DanielJackson. Sam and Jack were both hoping that whatever the hell was going on would stop soon. Only Janet seemed to be enjoying herself; she was striding up the imaginary mountain with gusto.

*"Reach for the stars…."* More reaching, with various amounts of enthusiasm, ensued. *"Follow your heart's desire."*

And that led to total pandemonium. Hammond seemed to want to go to his office, no doubt to the bottle of whisky he kept in the bottom drawer. Daniel was heading towards the Stargate; no surprise there. Janet, however, was following Daniel; well, no surprise there either. Teal'c just stood still and scowled; his heart's desire was to have an end come to the madness. It wasn't working.

The biggest problem, though, was, of course, Sam and Jack; they were chasing each other round the gate room, both looking more embarrassed than the other.

*"Reach for the stars…."* The reaching was extremely enthusiastic this time, although it looked a great deal like punching the air violently. *"And when that rainbow's shining over you…."*

At any other time, especially if she hadn't been involved, Sam would have found the scene hilarious. So would anyone else involved if they hadn't, of course, been involved. Everyone made a lovely arc in the air with their arms, going from left to right; it was so synchronised anyone would think they'd practised it for eight hours a day over the past six months.

*"That's when your dreams will come true."*

Blissful silence followed for about three seconds. "What in *blazes* was that?" Hammond shouted rather loudly. For some reason, he looked at Sam, then Daniel and then Sam again.

"I have absolutely no idea, sir," Sam replied, not looking in Jack's direction at all.

"Me neither," Daniel added quickly. He had a rather dazed expression on his face, while Janet seemed to be expecting to sink into the ground.

"Yeah, well, let's just hope it's over," Jack said. "Let's get to work."

"Well said, Colonel. Alright, listen up." As Hammond started to dish out orders, Janet sidled up to Daniel.

"Dr Jackson, I just wanted to say…." Janet took a deep breath. *"…There's a place waiting just for you, it's a special place where your dreams all come true."*

Daniel's eyes widened in shock and then his arms started to jerk. He looked like he was fighting something; pretty predictably, he lost. *"Fly away,"* Daniel sang, going around in small circles like a demented pigeon with his arms straight out from his sides. *"Swim the ocean blue…."*

Jack had seen three legged dogs swim better than Daniel did but as it appeared the good doctor had no control over what he was doing, the good colonel decided not to make any comments. He'd save that until later.

*"Drive that open road, leave the past behind you."*

Although Jack had to admit that Daniel's driving was a lot better than his flying or swimming. Not sure about the whole 'leaving the past behind you', though. Jack knew it was hard to do, and he knew Daniel knew the same. In fact, everyone in the room had learnt the hard way that the past never stayed where it was supposed to.

Then everyone stepped into a line again and Jack groaned none too quietly.

*"Don't stop, gotta keep moving,"* which resulted in a lot marching; again, Janet was a very enthusiastic participant.

*"Your hopes you've gotta keep building."* At that, everyone started building imaginary walls; the men ended up staring at Sam, who was doing a pretty decent job mixing the invisible cement and laying it without making a mess.

Just then she turned, bent a little at the knees and pointed at Jack. *"Never ever ever forget that I got you…."*

Jack mirrored her pose. *"And you got me."*

And at that point, something clicked between the two of them, where they realised they really did have each other to rely on and lean on. Unfortunately, the moment was shattered.

*"So reach for stars, climb every mountain higher. Reach for the stars, follow your hearts desire. Reach for the stars, and when that rainbow's shining over you, that's when your dreams will come true."*

The movements were the same as last time, if a little more manic due to sheer desperation. Hammond looked as though he would personally murder anyone who made an issue of his singing and dancing once the whole ordeal was over. Daniel was half-heartedly trying to escape from Janet, who was having the time of her life, and Teal'c…. Jack shuddered a little. If Teal'c was thinking only a little of what Jack was, then it meant very very *very* bad things for whoever was responsible.

Sam, on the other hand, was staring at Jack as if seeing him for the first time. Their feelings for one another had been approached before; obliquely, of course, but both knew how the other felt. Yet there had never been the chance to act on those feelings; now, though, something felt different to Sam.

Suddenly Teal'c stepped forward, the kind of movement that means a solo act is coming up, and everyone stopped to watch, trying their damndest not to laugh and only marginally succeeding.

*"Don't believe in all that you've been told,"* Teal'c said, his voice flatter than a road kill pancake. *"The sky's the limit you can reach your goal. No one knows just what the future holds…."*

"That's true," Jack murmured to Sam, startling her. She turned and jumped again when she realised how close he was to her, his dark eyes searching her face.

"Do you…? Never mind, sir," Sam said quickly.

"Carter…Sam…."

"Do you think…that we…have some sort of…well, future?"

Jack smiled. "For an intelligent woman, you make things hard work at times."

"I learnt from the best, sir," Sam retorted, smiling back at him.

"I feel I am to inform you to be quiet, O'Neill and Carter," Teal'c said, startling them both. "I have not finished my…singing."

Daniel spluttered, a rather nasty laugh-cough, and Sam had to turn away. But Jack, deadpan as always, just nodded. "Sorry, Teal'c. Don't let us keep ya, big guy!" He waved him on grandiosely, knowing he was millimetres from a very painful death.

Teal'c opened his mouth to retort, the scowl placed firmly on his face, and instead, they were treated to, *"There ain't nothing you can't be, there's a whole world at your feet. I said reach!"*

Teal'c threw his arms into the air, and everyone else followed. There was a slight pause, as if someone was deciding whose turn it was next then….

*"Climb every mountain,"* Sam said.

*"Reach!"* Jack and Daniel replied, their tones daring someone to laugh.

*"Reach for the moon,"* Sam said.

*"Reach!"* Hammond and Janet replied. Everyone present could tell Hammond was trying to accidentally-on-purpose hit Janet, or at least knock her off balance. Her fervour for what was going on was more unnerving that what was actually going on.

*"Follow that rainbow,"* Sam sang, looking a little panicked. *"And your dreams will all come true."*  
The last word was sung to a note so high that the planet it resided on hadn't been discovered yet. Everyone stared at her with varying degrees of shock, and Jack started to make his way over to her. He didn't quite make it, though.

*"So reach for stars…."*

This now involved a great deal of different gesturing, both to the gate and the hidden heavens above, but Sam and Jack only had eyes for each other, as usual.

*"Climb every mountain higher…."*

Different mountains, obviously, as well. Some thought it was the mountain they were deep inside, others thought it was something more personal, like a goal they wanted to…well, reach, but never thought they could.

*"Reach for the stars, follow your heart's desire…."*

This time Jack and Sam didn't bother chasing each other round; they were so far past caring who saw them doing whatever they were about to do that they might as well have been on another planet in an alternate universe in a different galaxy. And for all they knew, they could have been.

*"Reach for the stars, and when that rainbow's shining over you, that's when your dreams will all come true."*

While everyone else was doing their finishing routine of reaching and shining, Jack and Sam had stopped moving and singing and were just holding each other by the forearms.

"My dream…," Sam started.

"…Is you," Jack finished. "But how…"

"…Do we make…."

"…It come true?"

"For love of all things sane, just kiss each other!" Hammond roared. "I'll find a loophole in the legalities later, after I've had a very stiff drink."

"That's an excellent idea, General," Daniel said, who really had no idea what a true stiff drink was, but just wanted to leave the gate room.

"I'm…." Janet motioned to the door and ran out as fast as she could, the heat from her flushed, very embarrassed face lingering far longer than she did.

Teal'c didn't say anything. He just stood straight and tall and walked out, leaving Jack and Sam alone.

Jack looked amused. "Was it something I said?"

Sam didn't reply, or at least not with words. She slid her hand around the back of his neck and pulled him down for a lip-searing kiss. Jack had kissed Sam before; in fact, three times to his knowledge. Once Sam did the kissing, but the Cave Man thing made her pretty aggressive. Not that Jack minded, but it just didn't feel right. The next time it wasn't actually *his* Sam…and he made a mental note that *his* Sam sounded pretty damn good in his head. And the third time Sam wouldn't remember because Jack and Teal'c had gotten stuck in the same day over and over and over and over and…Jack certainly wasn't about to pass up an opportunity like that.

But this, he reflected as he tried to take charge, was something else. Sweeping Sam into his arms and striding out of the gate room - stopping once in the corridor to put her down before his back went - Jack made another mental note to thank whoever was responsible for the whole singing dancing thing…at least before the others killed them.

SG1-SG1-SG1-SG1-SG1-SG1

Far above the Earth's surface, sat in a space ship, was an alien. He was the typical alien; three feet tall, gray skinned, really big head and eyes to go with it. His name was Thor and the closest he ever got to a sense of humor was a thousand light years or so.

But as he observed the madness in SG command, he allowed himself a moment of smugness for having created something so utterly stupid and *human*. If anyone else had seen Thor, they would have said he looked the same as always. But he was looking smug; the right side of his mouth was a millimetre or two higher than the left and his eyes were a fraction narrower.

That, for Thor, was smugness of the highest degree.

FIN


End file.
